The Secret Missing Episode of Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 6 - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the secret missing episode of Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 6, made by UbiSoftFan94. The reason the secret missing episode of Crash of the Titans was never sold out to any game shops is because the copyrights were different when the first one used to be Naughty Dog is, because the copyright is this Sierra and Radical Entertainment. Warning: You should be at least 285,741,42 years old to earn some money, and love your toys. Enjoy! Cast *Narrator - Robosoft 3 (Javier Loquendo V1) *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot - L&H Sidney (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Diesel 10 as Dr. Neo Cortex - L&H Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot - L&H Carol (UK) (Francisca Loquendo V1 +5) *Edward as Aku Aku - Microsoft Mike (Juan Loquendo V1 -5) *James as Crunch Bandicoot - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) Transcript *Thomas: (normal voice) Hello, my name is Thomas Bandicoot, and as you really know, I really, really, really can speak, unlike Crash Bandicoot, of course. The reason Crash can't talk, is because he doesn't want anyone to know that he is a bandicoot, who can't talk, because he has a crush on Tawna Bandicoot. What?! You mean I have a crush on Tillie? Well, yes, I do. Despite being captured by Diesel 10, I managed to save Tillie with my jovial salt of the Earth father, Edward. I picked up a blue lightsaber and a pistol gun in Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 1. In Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 2: Diesel 10 Strikes Back, I picked up a green lightsaber is because I wanted two lightsabers, instead of one. Well, in Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 3: Warped, Emily only had one blue lightsaber, so in Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Diesel 10, she decided to build another one and found that it was blue so that she could connect to her old one and now has a pistol gun. James was at first in the fourth sequence, but was later good in the fourth one. (makes a lot of different sounds) Oh my goodness! I think that sounds like Diesel 10. I think he wants a piece of my own mind, just like Emily's. (high pitched voice, angrily) Diesel 10, you stupid king diesel of the railway! What do you think you're doing on the island of Sodor? *Diesel 10: (laughs) It's me again, Thomas, Diesel 10. I will capture your endearing but opportunistic friend, Emily, and give her a taste of her own medicene. (laughs) *Thomas: Oh man. I wonder what Emily is going to say about? *Emily: (normal voice) Hi, Thomas, what's up? I'm just about to ask you this. What on earth do you think you're talking about? *Thomas: Oh no. Emily, behind you! *Emily: (high pitched voice, angrily) Oh my gosh! It's Diesel 10! What do you think you're doing to me?! Are you not going to let me go, or should I have to kick your butt, and give you a taste of your own medicene?! *Diesel 10: (laughs) Ha! You call Thomas a hero? Give it up! You useless green engine, when will you get this into your head that I'M the master around here? (laughs) Hang on! What is that strange noise? *Edward: Hold it right there, Diesel 10. It is me as Thomas's guardian, Edward. If you can't let Emily go, I'll give you a taste of your own medicene if it's treason! I will kick your butt and beat you up! How would you like that?! *Diesel 10: If it happens, then prove it. Go on, hurt me. If I want it, then I'd dare you to. *Edward: Alright, let's start fighting each other at the moment! *(fighting sounds are heard when Edward and Diesel 10 are battling and beating each other up) *Edward: I'm just glad I'm not hurt. Now that it's the last of Diesel 10, you two engines are free to go. *Thomas: Well done, Edward. You have done well. You are the best father I've ever, because James is your best brother you've ever had! I can now talk, and are you happy now? *Edward: Yeah, Thomas. I'm so happy that you can talk. *Emily: Thank you, Edward. You are the best father me and Thomas have ever had! *Edward: You're always welcome, guys. *James: Remember what I said, when Diesel 10 makes smoke, he makes fire by chomping things up and bursting out sparks. Now remember, please kick Diesel 10 out, because it's swell, and good luck. Category:UbiSoftFan94